


Rendezvous in Val Royeaux

by therickykitty



Series: Riding the Bull [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therickykitty/pseuds/therickykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desya decides to take Bull on a date at the capital of Orlais, and asks something the Qunari may come to regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous in Val Royeaux

Desya checked himself for what felt like the thousandth time that day in every possible reflective surface he came across. He’d already convinced Bull to come with him on a date – which seemed silly to call it – to the capital of Orlais, and he still could barely calm his nerves down. Creators, if his Keeper could see him now she’d smack over the head with her staff. And then probably beat the utter hell out of him with it. 

He’d let her with how ridiculous he was being. Here he was, Inquisitor and Herald of Andraste, standing in the middle of the rounded pavilion in Val Royeaux, fretting about like some dallying Chantry sister with his clothes and his hair while his lover perused a set of enormous pink axes from a very perplexed vendor. 

Desya couldn’t help but smile at how unorthodox his Bull was. He had a feeling the merchant was being kind if only because the Inquisitor was with him, which was fine he supposed. A lot had changed in their favor after the events at the Winter Palace, and suddenly the people of Orlais were much more amenable to the Inquisition, and even to its elven leader. He supposed everyone surviving an assassination plot and their beloved empresses’ life being intact was something to celebrate. 

When Bull hurried back to him, all excited and practically wiggling his ears with glee, he couldn’t help but reach out for the Qunari’s hand. Let the people gawk and gossip. He’d earned this day with the man he loved. 

“Kadan, they had these shiny ruby pommels. Do you have any idea how good that would look on my bloodstone crafted battle axe?!” he squealed while eagerly shaking and swinging the elf’s hand about. Desya couldn’t help his giggle as he threaded their fingers together.

“I think we could afford to be fashionable for our Inquisition. Especially for our Orlesian allies,” he laughed and squeezed the larger man’s hand affectionately. 

“Who knew diplomacy would make for an easy life, eh? Hell, we can practically fuck in the middle of the square all over the grass and in a fountain and they’d have to stew behind those masks and just take it. Did you want to?” Bull grumbled and playfully slid a hand down Desya’s back. The elf squeaked and gave what he hoped was a chastising glare before patting the man’s large pectorals. 

“Bull! I swear, you know we can only push this so far,” Desya sighed, his somewhat serious demeanor slipping, until he outright cracked a wide grin at the Qunari. “I didn’t hear you say over a balcony or in one of their spacious salons, though.”

Bull’s eyes widened then slowly turned narrowed to slits. Desya couldn’t help the flush that rose to his cheeks; he knew that look, and the promises it held went straight to his groin. Before they could possibly get more indecent in public he gently pushed away from his embrace and simply tugged him along by his hand to a nearby stall with numerous staves. 

“Oh, look lethallin! The shaft is made out of pure ironbark!” Desya said reverently. His fingers ghosted over the exquisite handle. “It’s an incredible material, Bull.”

“Hehehe, I’ll show you an impressive shaft, kadan,” Bull snickered. 

Desya sputtered and looked utterly scandalized, and he was certain the merchant looked ready to faint. He blushed deeply and glowered at Bull, pouting and looking at his feet, but still not letting go of the man’s meaty hand. 

“B-Bull! I swear! Um…oh what was it…oh yes! Serah, could I have this staff please?” he requested, cheeks aflame while he dug out of his pouch for the right currency. 

The man stammered and shook his head, looking both nervous and utterly ecstatic as he shakily held the rather expensive weapon out to Desya.

“Your Worship, I couldn’t charge you for this! Please, on behalf of all you ‘ave done for the empire and our empress, please accept this!” He smiled and eagerly pressed the weapon into the elf’s hands and made sure he didn’t argue back. 

Bull shrugged and chuckled as he steered the both of them away. “Many thanks! I’ll make sure my kadan puts it to good use. It’ll be the pride of the Inquisition!” He shushed Desya every time he sputtered and tried to argue back to giving the poor man money, but Bull would hear none of it. 

The two decided on lunch at the small café across from the furniture store Desya had discovered by chance after their journey to Skyhold. Josephine had to talk the slightly manic man out of spending what money they had amassed on all the possible decorations he could purchase for their new base. Bull couldn’t honestly blame him though: that new enormous poster bed he’d bought for their shared quarters had definitely come in handy. 

Desya had ordered some herbal tea and biscuits, settling down to sulking and pouting at the Qunari. The second he began to whine Bull couldn’t but roll his eyes.

“Yes, kadan? Do you have a problem with not paying the merchant?”

“Well, yes,” he replied while arching a brow at him. “This is an incredible staff, Bull! Its workmanship is remarkable. Lethallin, why did you stop me? I wanted to pay him.”

Bull smirked before taking an unabashed swig of his mead. “Heh, staff.”

Desya flushed that pretty pink that always stirred his lover’s stomach. It was worth embarrassing him if it meant he could still stain that gorgeous dark face of his a bright red. 

“Lethallin! I’m serious, why simply take it as a gift? I’m sure that man depends on his wares making a profit,” the elf huffed while he delicately nibbled on his rather crumpled biscuits. Bull knew his Desya always worried his hands whenever he was in a mood, and the man had reduced some of his biscuits to a crumbled mess all over his plate. He found it adorable how the man could sometimes be so distraught over the simplest things. 

“Kadan, think of it this way: do you have any idea what it could do for his sales if it was widespread that the Inquisitor himself – the Herald of Andraste – personally used one of his finest weapons and gave his own glowing recommendation of it? His profits would hit through the fucking roof and punch his Maker in the face!” Bull guffawed. He grinned and cast his smaller lover a knowing look when realization lit up his face. 

Desya smiled and propped his chin in his hands as he surveyed the man before him. “I keep forgetting Bull that you’re a natural strategist. You think through every situation before hand, don’t you? Probably already have 57 different escape routes in mind if some half-wit assassin tried to kill us right now.”

The Qunari chuckled and spread his arms out wide and gave a playful flex of them. “Try 68. Close, though.”

“You never cease to impress me, lethallin,” Desya purred before reaching out his hand. He squeezed the air slightly and held it open to the larger man. Bull took the hint and tenderly squeezed it, lacing their fingers together before bending down and brushing his lips across the elf’s dusky skin. He knew without looking that they were attracting quite the fair amount of attention, and mouths would be flapping in scandal at the affirmation of just whom the Inquisitor was taking to his bed. Just the thought of ruffling those feathers and upsetting the nobility and posh upper crust was all the incentive Bull needed to lean forward and passionately kiss his startled little elf. 

Desya stilled at first before slowly giving in and reaching up to cup the older man’s scarred face. He groaned and playfully pushed Bull back, cheeks flushed and his hair a little mussed. The elf gave the larger man a shy smile before he went back to sipping his tea.

Bull was confused. Normally, he’d get some half-hearted beating from the smaller man, then usually follow that up with either tickling him or fucking him into a whimpering oblivion. The lack of any reaction would’ve set Bull’s hair on end…if he had any. 

“Kadan?”

That seemed to snap the elf out of his wistful daydream. He blinked and focused back on the Qunari, then began to study him again. Normally the younger man’s undivided attention made him beam, but Bull found his rapt and almost clinical gaze unnerving. 

After what seemed like hours of silence, Desya said, “Say, Bull?”

“Finally! What’s gotten you so quiet, kadan? Thinking about breaking in bed? We’ve kinda given five of them an early grave at this point, you dirty fiend.”

Desya flushed and rolled his eyes before continuing unabated, “Bull…would you…perchance…be up to…come with me and visit my clan?”

The mercenary captain blinked and mulled that one over. Now that he thought about it, he’d never thought to ask about his lover’s family, friends, any of that. He knew the basics of where he came from and how he got to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, but this certainly was something he regretted never divulging from the young man. 

He completely seized up whenever another – more radical – thought followed that one: was he asking him to meet his parents? Family? He didn’t even want to entertain the idea of marriage at this point, despite being recently made Tal-Vashoth. One thought after the other floated up and assaulted him, and were his palms actually sweaty?! Was the might Iron Bull actually getting nervous and completely overreacting to what just be a simple request? 

He could tell Desya was getting nervous and noticed the other man already seemed to regret even asking. Bull stifled a groan and coughed slightly into his closed fist. He had to assuage his kadan, and hopefully try to surreptitiously worm out the smaller man’s intentions.

He could do that, right?

“Well, sure! Don’t remember you ever mentioning them to me either, kadan. So, what’s up? Special occasion? Want to take me to meet the folks? I bet that’d go over well,” Bull chuckled, using as much natural grace and poise as possible. He couldn’t screw this up, not after becoming as involved with Desya as he had the past few months. 

“Well, I was hoping you could meet some of my friends. Oh, and definitely my Keeper! I really think she’d like you. You both are kind of similar, lethallin.”

“Heh, we both have excellent taste in carnage and ass?”

Desya groaned and playfully swatted one of Bull’s meaty arms.

“It’d mean a lot to me, lethallin.”

“Well, that’s fine and all, but…what about your parents?”

He instantly regretted ever bringing it up when Desya simply stated, “I’m an orphan, Bull. I was raised by my clan. I never knew my parents, only my friends, the other adults, and my Keeper. If anything, she was my family.”

He reached over again and interlaced their fingers once more, smiling to himself as he marveled at the difference in skin tone: ash gray and a dusky bronze. Outside of the Dalish, Desya had never met a man quite like the Iron Bull, and their time together had easily cemented how deeply he felt for the mercenary Qunari. It felt right to him to finally introduce him to his clan, and to hopefully receive his Keeper’s blessings as well. He knew their love was unconventional, and may even be frowned upon by much of the rest of the Lavellans, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

He loved Bull. Deeply. That silent plea and adoring gaze broke the dam on Bull’s resolve and suspicions, and for that moment the larger man sighed and gave in. He supposed it could be far worse, and it’s not like the elf was proposing to him or asking him to take any vows. His eyes crinkled as he tenderly squeezed his lover’s hand and rubbed a thumb across the elf’s. 

“When can we go?” 

He only remembered smiles, hugs, and babbling after that of plans and times and messages to be sent out to call the clan to the Keep. Bull barely heard any of it. All he could think about was how happy he’d made his little kadan, and whether or not he needed to be armed when meeting his Keeper.  
He patted his trusty battle axe at his hip and already began plotting all possible routes of escape in Skyhold. 

“157.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, criticisms, opinions? Please feel free to send them my way, and if you want more Desya and Dragon Age, feel free to visit my tumblr at: rackyroo.tumblr.com


End file.
